Chucky (original timeline)
charles lee "chucky" ray (born on March 9th, 1950) is the main villain of the Child's Play franchise and the archenemy of Andy. chucky is a one-of-a-kind doll that has been brought back 6 times. Biography charles lee ray (born on March 9th, 1950 at 3:30pm) was a voodoo practitioner and serial strangler originally from Hackensack, New Jersey. Charles Lee Ray was born to an Irish American mother who came from a wealthy family but worked as a bartender and dancer, and an Austrian immigrant father who was an alcoholic who frequently abused him and his mother, Minna Elizabeth Ray as scapegoats. His mother hung herself when he was 10. When Charles was 14, he wrote on his dairy about why he hated humanity so much. According to the novelization of Child's Play 2, his mother abused him and his father was absent. The kids made fun of his mother because they saw how short she is. Later, he strangled her and puts her body in a bag & buried her at a park during a rainy night. He was then put in a special class when he was young. Appearance In his human form, Chucky was a rather attractive looking Caucasian male with shoulder length brown hair and piercing eyes and wears a trenchcoat or blazer & white sneakers. However this changes once he enters the doll. He has long, red hair and freckles, along with blue eyes. He wears blue overalls, a striped, multicolored shirt, and sneakers. Throughout the first three films of the series he looks like an everyday child's doll, but with the fourth film came his famous scars and stitches, as well as a bloody eye. History ''Child's Play'' (1988) On November 9, 1988, Charles Lee Ray, the notorious Lakeshore Strangler, was being chased down a street by a detective named Michael David "Mike" Norris, who proceeded to fire on Ray, critically injuring him. Bleeding heavily, Ray stumbled into a toy store and collapsed into a pile of Good Guy dolls. Knowing he would probably die for sure, Ray used voodoo to transfer his soul into one of the dolls. The store was then struck by lightning, and it burned to the ground. The next day, a young boy named Andrew William "Andy" Barclay makes breakfast for his widowed mother Karen and tells her that he wants a Good Guy doll for his 6th birthday after watching a TV commercial for it. Unable to afford the full price, Karen buys a stolen doll (Chucky) from a homeless man, which is the same doll Charles Lee Ray had transferred earlier into. He attempts to use Andy to transfer his soul into since Andy was the first person to whom Chucky revealed his secret, and thus the only person Chucky could transfer his soul to, in accordance with the voodoo spell. Chucky is injured but not killed when he is burnt alive by Andy, gets his arm, leg, and head shot off by Karen, but is finally killed when he is shot in the heart by detective Mike Norris. ''Child's Play 2'' (1990) Set two years later, Andy has moved in with a foster family while his mother undergoes psychiatric evaluation. According to the Child's Play comic miniseries, Detective Norris was threatened into facing dismissal unless he told the authorities that Karen was unstable. To prove their bad publicity wrong, Play Pals Inc., the creators of the Good Guy dolls, decided to rebuild Chucky, who is then brought back to life. Chucky resumes his search for Andy, encountering and killing Andy's foster father Phillip. Andy is blamed for murdering the foster father and returned to the orphanage. After killing Andy's foster mother Joanne, Chucky takes Kyle (Christine Elise), Andy's foster sister, hostage to help him find Andy. Chucky brings Andy to the Good Guy factory with Kyle in pursuit. After failing to transfer his soul into Andy's body, Chucky realizes that he is trapped in his doll form. He attempts to kill both Andy and Kyle, but is instead doused in hot molten plastic after his legs and right arm are severed. The enraged and mangled Chucky is killed when Kyle shoves an air hose into his mouth, causing his head to explode like a balloon. ''Child's Play 3'' (1991) Upon turning 16, Andy (now played by Justin Whalin) is sent to military school having failed to cope in several foster homes. Meanwhile, Play Pals Inc. re-releases its old "Good Guy" toy line, believing that their bad publicity has abated. When workers clean up the Good Guy Factory, a crane pierces one of Chucky's severed arms, causing blood to drip out. When Chucky's headless corpse goes over a vat of liquid plastic, some of Chucky's blood leaks out into the vat, bringing him back to life once more. He resumes his spree of killing by choking to death the president of the company (who appeared briefly in the second film), Upon discovering the location of Andy, Chucky cleverly mails himself to Andy's school, where he is discovered by a young private named Ronald "Ron" Tyler (Jeremy Sylvers). Realizing that Tyler is the first person to whom he revealed his identity in his new body, Chucky must now use Tyler, instead of Andy, for the soul transfer. Andy was in pursuit to stop Chucky from transferring his soul into Tyler's body. The pursuit ended inside an amusement park ride and Chucky was killed by Andy when he was thrown into a giant fan, tearing his body into pieces. ''Bride of Chucky'' (1998) One night, Chucky's girlfriend named Tiffany, finds the remains of the doll. After calmly slitting the throat of the cop, she bribed to steal his remains out of the evidence room (which also contains items which appear to be Freddy Krueger's sweater, hat and glove, as well as Jason Voorhees' hockey mask and machete, Leatherface's chainsaw and Michael Myers' William Shatner mask). Tiffany returns to her trailer and sews Chucky back together. She uses an incantation from a book entitled "Voodoo For Dummies" to reanimate Chucky, after which Tiffany learns that the ring she proudly wore for ten years was not actually an engagement ring, but was stolen by Chucky from a wealthy old woman named Vivian Van Pelt. An enraged Tiffany confines Chucky to a playpen, which she bought for the baby she wanted to have. After escaping, Chucky electrocutes Tiffany in her own bathtub and transfers her soul into her bridal doll. Tiffany immediately wants to get out of the doll body, but Chucky admonishes her that the only way to return to human form is with The Heart of Damballa, a mystical amulet that Chucky was wearing the night he became a doll. In order to get to Forrest Creek Cemetery in Hackensack, New Jersey, where Chucky's human corpse is buried along with the amulet, Tiffany calls her neighbor named Jesse (Nick Stabile), offering to pay him to get them there by the next day. Unaware that Tiffany and Chucky are dolls, he takes advantage of the opportunity to take his girlfriend named Jade (Katherine Heigl), from her overprotective uncle named Warren Kincaid (John Ritter). He asks Jade to accompany him and she accepts his offer. Before they leave, Warren attempts to frame Jesse by putting a bag of weed in his van, unaware that Chucky and Tiffany are in the van needing a ride to Hackensack. Tiffany and Chucky fatally wound Warren with nails, concealing his body in the trunk. En route to their destination, Tiffany and Chucky kill anyone getting in their way, framing Jesse and Jade in the process. To make matters worse, Tiffany and Chucky intend to steal Jesse's and Jade's bodies using voodoo. Jesse and Jade decide to rest at a motel, where they meet newlyweds, Diane and Russell, who are later killed by falling shards of glass when Tiffany throws a bottle of wine to the ceiling mirror. Impressed by the creative murder, Chucky proposes to Tiffany and they have sex. When the bodies of the newlyweds are discovered by the hotel maid, Jesse and Jade are especially wanted by the police. Jesse and Jade eventually learn that the dolls are alive and that there is no turning back. After hijacking a recreational vehicle from another couple, Jesse and Jade are forced to drive the dolls to the cemetery in Hackensack. On the way, Tiffany and Chucky get into a fight (instigated by Jesse and Jade) and Jesse crashes and explodes the van. Nevertheless, they manage to reach the cemetery. Just before Tiffany transfers her soul into Jade, she and Chucky get into another fight. Tiffany is fatally wounded in the scuffle, and when the police show up, Chucky gets shot by Jade. As she lay dying, Tiffany gives birth to a bloody baby doll. ''Seed of Chucky'' (2004) Six years after the events of Bride of Chucky, the offspring of Chucky and Tiffany, a gender-confused doll named Glen / Glenda (voiced by Brad Dourif, has grown up as an orphan in Great Britain. When he sees his parents in an episode of Access Hollywood for the upcoming movie Chucky Goes Psycho, Glen escapes his abusive ventriloquist owner and mails himself to Hollywood. Once there, he uses Chucky's amulet to transfer Chucky's and Tiffany's souls into the new dolls that the studio is using for their movie. Although horrified by his parents' murderous lifestyle, Glen/Glenda wanted desperately to please his / her parents and belong to a family, no matter what happens. Seeing that Glen has no genitalia, Chucky and Tiffany cannot agree on the name or the gender of their child. Chucky prefers the name "Glen" while Tiffany prefers "Glenda." Glen / Glenda asks his / her parents why they kill, to which they reply that they never much thought about it. Tiffany proposes to end their murderous ways, much to Chucky's dismay. This proves to be an arduous endeavor, especially for Tiffany. Chucky and Tiffany kill people behind each others' backs and swear Glen to secrecy, and Chucky tricks Glen into committing two murders by accident. Eventually, Glen is so traumatized that "Glenda" briefly emerges as an alternate personality who pleases her parents by gleefully committing murder, after which Glen reemerges for the rest of the film. Meanwhile, real-life actress Jennifer Tilly (as herself) is desperate to advance her acting career. When Redman arrives at Tilly's mansion to discuss casting her in his movie, they are both knocked out by Tiffany. Chucky's sperm is used to impregnate Tilly in order to give Glen / Glenda a human body. Because it is a voodoo pregnancy, Tilly appears 9 months pregnant within a couple of days. Later, Tilly and her limo driver, Stan (as Chucky needs a replacement body because Tiffany killed Redman) are tied to her bed. Afterwards, Tilly promptly goes into labor. After the birth of twin babies, Glen and Glenda, Chucky resolves to remain a doll, as it makes him immortal and unique, prompting an alienated Tiffany to leave him. She decides to take Glen with her, enraging Chucky, who hurls his knife at Tilly, who's limo driver jumps in the way to save her. Tiffany attacks Chucky with the knife before the police arrive. The next day, Tilly is visited in the hospital by Tiffany and Glen. Just as Tiffany transfers her soul into Tilly, Chucky axes his way through the door and kills Tilly, who is in Tiffany's doll body, with an axe. Tiffany barely escapes with Tilly's body, but Chucky and Glen believe that she died. With this traumatic event, Glen is suddenly capable of killing (without Glenda's help) and he proceeds to attack his father. Glen uses martial arts to fight Chucky, Tiffany (in Tilly's body) slides the axe, and Glen severs all of Chucky's limbs. Even when dying, Chucky is proud of his son, but that doesn't stop Glen from removing his father's head. Tiffany, in Tilly's body, comforts him after. 5 years later, Tiffany is living happily with her human twins Glen and Glenda, now celebrating their fifth birthday. One of Tiffany's servants, Fulvia, tries to quit because she is frightened of Glenda, which she believes is a troubled child. Tiffany finds this ridiculous, but says she can leave. When Fulvia turns around, Tiffany brutally swings her doll at Fulvia's head, causing her to fall to the ground. She strikes her several more times, cracking her head open after the final blow. While dragging Fulvia's body into a closet, her eyes glowed green as her original body had (also played by Tilly) and Tiffany sees Glenda peering through the window. They smile at each other knowingly. Tiffany goes outside to tell the story of her & Chucky to a group at the party and she surprises Glen by giving him an unlabeled gift. Glen opens it to reveal Chucky's arm, which leaps up and appears to grab him. ''Curse of Chucky'' (2013) Set after the events of Seed of Chucky, the film opens with a young paraplegic woman named Nica, who lives with her mother Sara in the family mansion. A package, containing Chucky is delivered to the house, and while Nica ponders the doll's origins, Sara begins to feel uneasy with the doll, and throws it in the trash. Later that night, Nica hears her mother's scream, and makes her way down to the foyer via the elevator, where she finds Sara dead from a "self-inflicted" stab wound. As the camera pans out, Chucky can be seen at the table. After her mother's apparent suicide, Nica's domineering sister named Barb, along with her husband named Ian, daughter named Alice, and live-in nanny Jillian, as well as priest Father Frank. Alice finds Chucky in the bathroom, immediately befriending him. Nica and Alice prepare 6 bowls of chili for dinner, and once they leave, Chucky pours a hearty dose of rat poison into the 6th bowl. At dinner, after many false scares, Father Frank receives the poison-laced chili, and begins to feel the effects. The Father leaves the mansion, only to be killed in a car accident on his way home. He is found with his head wedged between the wreckage, and when it is removed it is revealed to be decapitated. When Alice is put into bed later that night, she takes Chucky with her. Later, scared by the thunder outside, Alice gets up and throws the cover over her. After Alice tells Chucky she is scared, he reveals his true colors. Known Victims Before the Film *1: Vivian Van Pelt *2: Daniel Pierce *3: Tiffany's Mother *4: Minna Elizabeth Ray Child's Play *5: Margaret Lorraine "Maggie" Peterson (first murder committed as a doll) *6: Eddie Caputo *7: John Aselop Bishop *8: Doctor Phillip Ardmore Child's Play 2 *9: An Unnamed Technician *10: Mattson *11: Ms. Agatha Kettlewell *12: Philip Simpson *13: Joanne Simpson *14: Gracie Poole *15: An Unnamed Worker Child's Play 3 *16: Christopher Sullivan *17: The Unnamed Garbage Man *18: Colonel Francis Cochran *19: Sargent Botnick *20: Cadet Lieutenant Colonel Brett Campbell Shelton *21: Harold Whitehurst *22: The Unnamed Carnival Security Guard Bride of Chucky *23: Howard Fitzwater/"Damien Baylock" *24: Tiffany (Valentine) Ray *25: Officer Norton *26: Chief Warren Kincaid *27: David Plummens *28: An Unnamed Old Man *29: An Unnamed Gravedigger Seed of Chucky *30: Tony Gardner *31: Vacation Victim #1 *32: Vacation Victim #2 *33: Vacation Victim #3 *34: Vacation Victim #4 *35: Vacation Victim #5 *36: Vacation Victim #6 *37: An Unnamed Pizza Man *38: Brittany Spears *39: 1st Unnamed Man *40: 2nd Unnamed Man *41: 3rd Unnamed Man *42: Stan *43: Jennifer Tilly Curse of Chucky *44: Sarah Pierce *45: Father Frank *46: An Unnamed Car Crash Victim *47: The Other Car Crash Victim *48: Jill Taylor *49: Barb Pierce *50: Ian Pierce Cult of Chucky *Angela *Claire *Madison *Carlos *Dr. Foley *Malcolm Debatable Victims *1: Glen *2: Tiffany (doll murder) *3: Alice's Grandmother *4: An Unnamed Old Woman *5-12: Charles Lee Ray's 8 possible victims Media appearances * There have been a number of Chucky comics based on the character. * Chucky appears in the Robot Chicken episode "Plastic Buffet" voiced by Mark Hamill. He is featured in the skit where he takes on the soulless Lettuce Head Kids which are then killed by Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Though excluded from many slasher crossovers, Chucky appeared as an antagonist in the movie Stan Helsing. His appearance is changed making him the size of a small child (though he is still a doll), and his name is changed to Lucky. He is the last to be defeated at the end; as he is a doll, Teddy tosses him to Stan, who kicks him out the door like a football, possibly killing him. It is also likely that he was eaten by the undead dog, Sammy. * In the Hit Comic Book series Hack//Slash, Chucky is revived from the dead thanks to another Voodoo practitioner, who skins is removed from the neck down. The main Character is a Slasher Hunter named Cassandra Hack aka Cassie, and her companion and friend Vlad went to where people went missing (They were dead.). With the help of Chucky's amulet, the Voodoo practitioner swap bodies with Vlad and runs off with the amulet. Cassie finds on about this and later finds Chucky trapped under the floor. Despite their hatred for each other, they team-up to find the Voodoo practitioner, where ever she is. They find her and with Chucky's help Vlad got his body back. Then, Chucky tried to steal Vlad's body, by was stopped by Cassie in the middle of the ritual. Cassie and Chucky fought in the swamps where Chucky was about to finish Cassie. when a Crocodile surface, chopping Chucky and swim about. Cassie and Vlad assumed he was dead and left. A while later, a TV crew and a Croc Hunter was in the area looking for a crocodile. They see one and guessed it was resting. The Hunter jumped on the Crocodile and realized its dead. He notes that it looks to had something rip out of its stomach. As they note this, Chucky ends his appearance as a shadowy figure in mid-air about to stab the hunter, claiming another prey. Go figure. Gallery Chucky 2.jpg SoC Chucky.jpg Trivia * Chucky was inspired by the real life supposedly cursed Robert the Doll. * Chucky is one of the few slashers who can talk, since most slashers are silent. * Chucky is 63 years old in 2013, which makes the 25th anniversary of Child's Play. * Chucky mentions he murdered Tiffany's mother 20 years ago in Seed of Chucky. * Chucky has been the inspiration for Slappy from Goosebumps. * Chucky has a few similarities to The Gingerdead Man. ** They were once human ** They both became small creatures (a doll and a gingerbread man) ** They use a lot of profanity ** They both want to transfer their souls in human bodies. Category:Child's Play characters Category:Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Male characters Category:Main characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Slashers Category:Evil Dolls Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased villains Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Mass murderers Category:Bad people Category:Slasher Category:Guilty people Category:Killers Category:Shot Category:Burned alive Category:Fathers Category:1998 deaths Category:1990s deaths Category:1988 deaths Category:1990 deaths Category:Revived Characters Category:Evil dolls Category:Father of a Villain Category:Fictional serial killers Category:Husbands Category:Living Toys Category:Amputated Category:Mates